Love through Lyrics: SxD
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: A series in which I try to convey Serena and Darien's love through random songs, hope you enjoy!
1. Hold You In My Arms

Serena's tears streaked her face. Lying on her bed, with the raging storm outside, was someting that usually the young teenager was not accustomed to. The music blasting in her ears, she barely noticed, to busy staring out of her window, at the exact same spot. The rain blocked her vision in a metaphorical way of speech, but to her, that didn't matter.

The loud noise of water droplets, which obviously; she couldn't hear from the blaring, uncharictaristic depressing music in her headphones.

_'When you came to me, with your bad dreams and your fears'_

Another onslaught of tears fell from her eyes, the warm, salty droplets mixed with their predecessors.

She decided then and there that it was enough; she still didn't wipe the tears away, they were slowly drying themselves, inevitably staining her pale, flawless face.

Serena Tsukino still stared at the same spot; that cloud in the sky. She wasn't really seeing though.

I, as an unknown person, would be astonished that something could break this strong willed, yet frightfully happy girl to silent tears.

_'It was easy to see, you'd been crying'_

She clutched at her sides, shaking at the very thought of crying, subconciously holding onto them last few tears.

_'Seems like everywhere you turn, catastrophe reigns'_

Serena scolded herself for crying. Why should she be crying? It ran through her head, even though she did have a good reason. So, there she lay on her bed, trying her hardest not to cry. Her blue covers still the same, still adorned with the stars and crescent moons all over them.

She tensed, even though the room was empty, she could feel a presense around her. Maybe, the aura of her soul, momentarily. But no, because suddenly her cat, Luna, made herself known to the young girl. The cat jumped over her body, sitting in front of the girls face and nuzzling into her neck, in an attempt to comfort her, over what, the cat had yet to find out.

After five minutes, the cat was asleep against the girls neck, who was still stroking the cat gently.

_'And who really profits from the dying?'_

Yet again, she tensed, her mind sensing someone else in the room. She wanted to tell them to go away, she didn't need their pity, yet she couldn't. This person, whoever they were, didn't have pity on their minds, she could tell. A pressure on her bed alerted her through making her body slide slightly, from the dip in the mattress.

Warm arms slid around her body, pulling her against a very broad chest, a hand resting on her stomach, the other tracing up and down her side, dipping in the feminine curve of her waist, before flaring out slightly at her chest. She blinked momentarily, finally tearing her eyes from the cloud, as she watched one very strong hand covers hers and joined in the strokes on her cat.

She relaxed as she watched the well-known hand stroke one of her best friends, watching as the fur creased back, smoothing out, shimmering slightly.

She was glad of the comfortable silence that had settled between the two enemies, glad that she didn't have to talk, her companion holding her closely knew it all anyway.

The ever-fading light from outside decreased even more, Serena's eyes slowly drooped, drifting off into dormancy, still in Darien's arms.

_'I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you, forever'_


	2. Fairytale Of New York

THE POGUES AND KIRSTY MACCOLL - FAIRYTALE OF NEW YORK.

**Ok, so I know it's not Christmas, but I was listening to the song, and inspiration struck ... leave me alone!**

_"It was Christmas Eve babe,"_ Serena whispered the lyrics of the arcade's speakers. She knew the song as soon as the piano clunks hit her ears. She lay her head against the table, smiling as she saw a young girl skipping to the Sailor V game. If only she knew that the young blonde was actually in league with Sailor V, would she be bouncing in her step to see Serena?

"You're looking very different today Meatball Head," she heard the drawl and smiled softly, not letting the name bother her; she needed some company until the others arrived. Lifting her head from the table, she saw Darien standing there, bold as brass and smiled.

"Look who it is, the Grinch," she smiled through the insult. "Coming to steal my friends' presants?" she asked, looking at Darien sceptically. He scowled, yet he could see her humor.

"Well actually-" Darien's words were cut off by Serena.

"Shh; it's my favourite bit!" She held up a finger to stop him and listen to the music.

"_I love you baby, I can see a better time, when all our dreams come true,"_

"Right go on," she spoke softly, still humming along to the melody, not really paying attention to Darien, just letting the song take her into a dream land; otherwise known as Elysion.

Darien smiled as her saw Serena close those bright blue eyes. Yes, he smiled. Knowing that she was just listening to the song, he closed his mouth and just watched her enjoy the song.

_"When you first took my hand, on a cold Christmas eve,"_

Serena's eyes snapped open on a sudden thought.

"I've got something for you," she said quietly, looking straight at Darien, who's eyebrows rose in surprise; he hadn't gotten _his_ enemy anything, and yet ... she had thought of him. She grabbed her bag and started to grope around, trying to find the little presant for him.

"Really, I didn't get you anything ..." he trailed off. Serena looked up from her search and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't expect anything, it's just ... you always look sad at Christmas," she blushed and looked down, picking out the presant. "And I wanted to be the one to cheer you up," She handed him the oblong-parcel and smiled as he started to pull at the glittery pink string around it.

Darien started to grin as he saw the package. So ... Serena-like. It was soft pink, with sparkling pink string around it. He started to pull at the string, making sure not to break it, and carefully undid the 'Spongebob Squarepants' sellotape. He found a book. Scrunching his brow, he looked at it carefully. On the front, written in swirly writing was 'Darien'. Just simple. The black book suiting him fully. He opened it and saw a picture of him, Andrew, the girls and Serena all in the arcade. He remembered that day, probably one of the funniest days of his life. First of all, Mina and Lita were giggling around Andrew, while Raye and Serena fought and him and Ami just talked about physics and stuff ... but it was still funny, especially when Andrew was asked very awkward questions.

He flicked through the book, seeing various pictures of him and everyone, pictures of Serena and him arguing, obviously took by Andrew ... why, he couldn't understand, but still...

_"And the bells were ringing out, for Christmas day,"_

Darien looked up, Serena was listening to the music, but still searching his face for his reaction. He let his eyes grow soft and smiled.

"Thankyou," he managed to choke out, suddenly finding his throat dry. Serena smiled in relief.

"You like it?" she asked, Darien nodded happily.

"Serena!" Someone's voice was heard throughout the arcade, and she saw all her friends. She smiled widely and waved happily. Darien watched her carefully, this care-free girl was so giving and loving; he found jealousy in his veins.

"I better be on my way Serena," he said quietly, getting up from the booth.

"You don't have to go because of them," Serena wondered outloud. Darien smiled.

"I know, I just have to go," he told her, walking around to her side of the booth. He bent down and brushed his lips against her ear. "You made my day Meatball Head," he whispered, before letting his lips claim hers.

Serena sat shocked as she watched him walk away. The kiss had begun and ended too quickly for her. She wanted more. And yet, she couldn't have that.

"You just made mine," she whispered.

The next time Serena or Darien heard that song, they just had to smile.

**R.I.P Kirsty MacColl **


	3. Another One Bites The Dust

**QUEEN - ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST.**

**YEAHH .. leave me alone. I LOVE QUEEN!**

Darien smiled as he heard a song come onto the radio. He was helping Andrew clean the arcade. He just happened to love Queen.

Andrew cranked up the volume, blaring 'Another One Bites The Dust', grabbing a broom and pretending to dance with it. Darien laughed and grabbed a mop.

"Another one bites the dust!" The two men were both singing as high as possible to reach the notes.

They were still singing through the whole song.

"I never ever would have thought ..." Came a quiet voice. The two span around, catching sight of Serena. "I ... uh left my coat," she explained, grabbing her coat from the booth. Before bursting out laughing. Stood at the counter, was Darien with the mop, while Andrew stood on the counter, dancing with the broom. "You ... two ... need to get a life!" she gasped out, before leaving the arcade, still giggling to herself, but humming the riff to 'Another One Bites The Dust'

**AN I cringed when I wrote this. LMAO. It's just like something I would do :D**


	4. The Heart Never Lies

**MCFLY - "THE HEART NEVER LIES"**

**So yah .. I sorta love this song :D And P.O.V :) Total babe of a song .. Love You All :D**

If there was one thing that Serena never did, it would have to be crying.

It just wouldn't happen.

But how come she was sat on the grass of the Juuban District park, her face flogged with tears?

The answer; everything.

She was, as usual, listening to her headphones; something she always did when she was unaccompanied. She just sat, watching the sun go down.

_'But we are the lovers, If you don't believe me,'_

Another tear ran down her face.

Sat on his bed, Darien couldn't believe his eyes. He was actually crying.

He was also listening to music. The normally, cool and collected boy was rather alarmed at the depressing music on his radio.

_'Then just look into my eyes, 'cause the heart never lies,'_

And he thought of Serena.

The faded pink sky appealed to him. He needed to get out, to get away from this longing in his heart. He needed to get away from thoughts of her; that klutzy, annoying, spoilt teenage girl. He lied to himself. He really thought she was innocent, flamboyant and innocent. Not klutzy. Not annoying. And definatly not spoilt.

_'It's not always easy, but I'm in forever,'_

Why did he need to stick up for her? Oh, he couldn't label his feelings for her either. It couldn't be love. It was ten times more intense.

Serena sniffled. She needed to get away. But how could she leave? She couldn't feel her legs. Oh well, someone will just have to find her.

_'Yeah, we are the lovers, I know you believe me,'_

And yet again, another tear rolled down her cheeks. She swiftly lifted her hand to wipe it away, but found it in the grasp of another. She didn't even need to ask who it was; that hand was all too familiar.

_'When you look into my eyes,'_

The familiar hand let go of her arm and the person sat down next to her. Serena's eyes bored in to the ever-fading sun. Her legs crossed in front of her, and her hands on the grass behind her. She felt a warmth cover her hand, and at looking; she saw Darien's.

She glanced up at his eyes, her heart swelling; throwing itself angrily against her ribcage. Blue clashed with blue, just as the last lyric played.

_''Cause the heart never lies,'_

**YAHAHAHA. Got kinda bored, you likey?**


	5. Milkshake

Darien was starting to regret going to the party. It was twelve o'clock and he was just plain bored. He had offered to take Andrew, seeing as he owed him a favor anyway.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,"_

Oh GOD! How he hated that song! His teeth ground together.

"And they're like,  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge"

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," And it went on.

Just then did Serena walk in. Wearing the shortest skirt known to humanity. Darien gaped at the pure sight of her, while the boys around him leered at her. And all of a sudden, Darien felt like dancing.

He watched as Serena danced with one, two ... five boys?! Darien took place then. He stood up, and making his way up to he small girl, he started dancing.

Well, that was until a certain blonde found herself attached to Darien at the hip. He looked down in surprise and saw Serena dancing with him; her hands over both their heads. Her eyes were closed and she was dancing away. It was then that Darien's hands shakily took her waist, he wasn't used to this forward Serena.

"Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,"

Darien's hand slid up her side, the top shuffling a little bit. Someone behind Serena banged into her, forcing her onto Darien's chest. But he didn't mind in the least. Serena gasped, the familiarity of the chest was ... kind of crazy.

She turned in Darien's arms, rubbing her back against the well-sculpted chest. Darien slid his hands over her flat stomach and over the side of her skirt, tracing a finger around the waist of it.

"Same time maintain your halo,"

And she gasped, her head falling back against his chest. The feeling of his warm fingertips on her creamy skin was doing stuff to her that you hear about in the movies. Both their breathing quickened, Serena's hands falling from the air to his neck, her breasts straining against her tops as her arms bent backwards to hold his neck.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," The line played while the lights went off.

In a moment on passion, Darien's head bent to Serena's neck, his tongue flecking against a sensitive part of it, all the lights around them making images fly, they were only sure of each other and their bodies.

The lights flicked on, and with a flash, Darien darted out of the room, remembering to drag Andrew out with him.  
"Sorry, Dare, forgot you hated that song," Andrew muttered.  
"No, I just like it too much," Darien seethed.


	6. Seventeen Forever

**OK, so I was listening to the song and I got inspired to write this! :) Rather happy with it ...**

**Metro Station - Seventeen Forever**

And it was sad really. Sad that he was sitting there, watching who he knew to be the love of his life trying to flirt with his best friend. Posture straight, even though he was sitting in a stool, Darien Chiba couldn't help jealousy ripple throughout his body from the aggravatingly amazing giggle that Andrew had just made Serena voice.

But growling, the college student gathered his self-control and turned back to his physics book, trying to take in all the information he could.

"_You were young and so am I,"_

But no. Not even in his favourite place he just _couldn't_ get some peace! Turning to the radio that was perched on the counter, Darien considered tearing it to pieces.

"_This is wrong, but who am I to judge?"_

Actually, the song was becoming quite catchy.

"_You feel like heaven when we touch,"_

Darien frowned at the stereo, before glancing over at the beauty to his right.

"What's this song called?" Serena asked Andrew, biting her lip.

"It's English," Darien said instantly.

"_I guess for me this is enough,"_

"I know that, you idiot," Serena spat, glaring at Darien.

Andrew shrugged. "No idea what it's called,"

"Hm, I wonder what it's saying," Serena said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her fingertip.

"_We're one mistake from being together,"_

"We're one mistake from being together," Darien recited grimly.

"You speak English?" Serena gasped.

"_But let's not ask why it's not right,"_

"But let's not ask why it's not right," Darien muttered, nodding to Serena's question.

"_You won't be seventeen forever,"_

"You won't be seventeen forever," Darien said again, this time with a strange thought in mind. Why was he telling Serena this?

"_And we can get away with this tonight,"_

"And we can get away with this tonight," he finished.

Serena smiled. "It's a cute song,"

Why was there butterflies in her stomach? The song was good … but why did it feel as if Darien had told her the words for another reason?

**Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *


End file.
